Boyfriend At First Sight
by GreenFranApples888
Summary: A.J. finally realizes her life's not so bad after all. Then her aunt tells her they're moving. Once they move,she gets hit by a car and when she finally wakes up, she's got no memory of who she is or the cute guy who's claiming to be her boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE :)**

**~Hi!!! Umm... well, this is the first time I've ever uploaded on FanFiction:)**

**So... I just wanted to let you all know that this is an original CraidoStorieLuver story **

**and that I only posted it on Teen Idol because of it's romance parts :p**

**I hope you enjoy the first chapter!!!!**

**Please comment and review if you liked it!!!**

**I'll upload the second chapter once I'm done with it!!!:)**

**Till then... comment and review:)~**

~Chapter One~

I walked into class and looked at no one. At least I was trying to be polite. Everyone else was staring…

at me! All I did was nothing compared to what my former best friend, Camy Salem did.

She not only posted my deepest, darkest secret on facebook (my parents died in the hospital,

the day after my birth, because something went wrong with the electrical wiring in the

men's bathroom and my dad fell and his head hit the floor… hard. It was an instantaneous death.

My mom couldn't handle the stress right after giving birth, so she died a couple hours

later, after having been given the news about my father. So now, I'm so terrified of the dark),

but she also made me the social outcast of the school by telling everyone that I still play with

barbies(trust me… that's a lie… my aunt can attest to it because every time she bought me a doll or

a Barbie… it would somehow be completely disassembled and drowning in the water).

Now, you could call us… enemies. I didn't mean to spill my lunch on her. I can't say I didn't think about it… I just

didn't mean to _actually_ do it. I guess you're probably wondering _why _we aren't friends anymore and

what started the whole thing. Well, I'll tell you now. We stopped being friends the minute we both turned 12.

One day, out of the blue she started hanging out with the Henches, Eliza and Beth, and she started

wearing extremely skimpy outfits and Victoria Secret bra's to make up for what she doesn't have.

You see, Camy and I are complete opposites. She is 5'2, when I am 5'7. She's got straight long blond

hair and brown eyes when I have short jet black hair and silver-blue eyes(It actually changes color because when I'm

mad or sad, my eyes become more silver. When I'm happy, excited, or hyper my eyes become sparkling blue

and when I'm nervous or terrified my eyes become this weird combination of aqua blue and silver sharpie.

So even if I've got an extremely amazing poker face, my eyes _always _give me away.) She if flat chested

when I am absolutely not. And last but not least, even though she's lacking in the boob department,

she makes it up for being really curvy… when I'm as skinny as a stick( I have a really fast metabolism,

so I can eat whatever I want whenever I want to and still not gain weight, but that leaves me with no curves.)

Unfortunately, I decided to stick to jeans and sneakers. So when she became the most popular girl in school (or the

most hated… in depends on how you look at it), I definitely wasn't surprised when I didn't follow in her ways.

Luckily, I met Reena. She's also one of the girls who didn't make it up the schools social ladder because of Camy.

She has light blond hair with natural blond highlights and green eyes. She's 5'5 and she doesn't care what

people say about her (which is why we became friends instantly), but if you dare to bully or make fun about

her friends and family, she will make your life so miserable, that you'll have to move to another country and even then.

She is also extremely loyal, so she was right by my side the minute I spilled my lunch on Camy. Unfortunately,

we don't have the same last period, so she won't be able to help me through all the smirks and jeers. I sat in

my desk and waited for Mr. Cardelly to call my name. "Amethyst Jones" he said. I looked at my desk and

said, "Here." Then the weirdest thing happened. Everyone started clapping and when I looked up I saw that they

were clapping at me!! I know it sounds stupid and like a cliché but trust me, you like had to have been there. They were

all smiling at me and that's when I knew that everyone hated Camy as much as I did (if not, then more) and they

looked up to me too!! That's when I realized that I had more than I thought I did. I had an amazing best friend and

people who looked up to me while hating Camy. I had straight As and the cutest guy in our whole high school,

Ted Johnson, just winked at me. I finally had the perfect life. So imagine my surprise when my Aunt Bailey

told me we were moving to New York.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note 8)**

**~ Hi!!! Thank you for reading the first chapter!!!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it, but if you didn't, that's fine!!!**

**Although, please keep reading and I promise you it'll be worth it!!!**

**Till then…comment and review!! ****

~Chapter 2~

"WHAT!?!" I screamed. " A.J. I'm just joking! Calm Down!!" That's what I wanted to hear… this is what I really heard…"A.J. My boss needed me to transfer to New York. It wasn't my decision." "But that's soo unfair!!! I finally have what I've always wanted and now we have to move??" "I'm sorry sweetie, but life's unfair… and you yourself should know that." "UGHHHHH!!!!!! I HATE THIS!!! I HATE THIS!!! I HATE… YOU!!!!!"

"Oh A.J., you know you don't mean that. " " I know… but right now I do!"

" Well, you'll be fine and you'll make new friends." " You know what… no… No, I am not moving!!" " I'm sorry, but I already put the house on sale and most of our stuff is going to ship to New York tomorrow." "But… then where are we going to live for the rest of the year?" "Well, your last day of school's going to be on Friday." "But… that's only 2 days away…" "Yes, I know, but we both have no choice in this matter and that's that!"

I ran up the stairs and into my bedroom. I can't believe it! I'm going to have to transfer to a new school in the middle of the freaking year!! Just when everything was happening perfectly.~.~ The next day, I told Reena everything and she was, surprisingly, happy for me. "Imagine it A.J.! You can start a whole new life. You can be anyone and anything you want to be and no one will ever know that you weren't really like that until now! I have always wanted to do that!!! And I've always wanted to go see a real live Broadway Musical! You better go online every single day and text me!!!

Don't worry about the bills cuz we both know that we can afford it!(*) Awww!!! I didn't want to cry!!!" " Hey! Don't cry or you'll make me cry too!!" I said, as my eyes started tearing up. On Friday, I returned all my books, cleaned out my locker, took pictures with my friends, teachers, and everyone else who now knew me, and finally… said final good-byes.

(*The reason why Reena can afford those bills is because she was born into money. The reason why I can afford those bills is because ever since my parents death, I inherited about 70.4 billion dollars. I know that seems like a lot of money but it's only because my family was also born into money, so all of the money they inherited from their parents also went down to me since I'm the last living descendant on both sides of my family(Auntie B is mom and dad's best friend since they were children and my parents wanted her to be the one who adopted me in case anything happened to them) and both of my parents were surgeons, so all of their savings also came down to me. Not that I'll really be able to touch the money until I turn 18, but that's only two years from now and I'm not really worried about anyone stealing from me because the only one who can ever touch my money is me. Although, I can't wait to finally be able to repay my aunt for all of her kindness.)

~0~0~0~

The day to move finally came. As our plane was about to lift,

Auntie B gave me a hug and told me everything was going to be alright.

I was going to be attending the Manhattan Public High School called Mapview High, also known as: Crapview High. Oh! What Joy! The ride there was horribly long. By the time we got there, it was not only late but also soo cold. We took a cab ride to our new house. It was 3 stories. The first floor had our living room, dining room, kitchen, and study room. The second floor had two bedrooms and a bathroom. And the third floor was an attic that had a bathroom connected to it. It was awesome and it was ALL mine!! We moved in my twin bed and dresser. Then we put in my desk and all the other furniture that I couldn't live without. I brought in my laptop and finally brought in all my shoes, clothes, and personal belongings. I just finished folding and fixing the last set of clothes when I realized there was no light. So, I went downstairs and I told Auntie B that I was going to buy some 150 watt light bulbs. I crossed the street and was about to turn the curb when I saw a flash of blinding light and the breath was knocked out of me.


End file.
